Talk:The Life of Princessa
Amazing idea, great execution, I probably sound like a critic right about now, xD. Twas AWESOME! --'☆ HERE'S SPENNY!!' Oh wait, I gotta go! Cya(n)! 03:09, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I didn't think it was that good. I just thought about how Princessa must have felt. And I just let the words flooooow. Haha ;) IHeartTDInTDA 03:10, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I can just see Marshall moving in and being like "Hey! Now we can be together and stuff!" and Taylor Lautner being like "Uh-uh. No." XD --Elimination! COKEMAN11! 01:33, March 12, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Well if I say anything further, it'll ruin the story. Wouldn't want that now would we? IHeartTDInTDA 01:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Are you gonna talk about Spenny and Jess at all? xD --'☆ HERE'S SPENNY!!' Oh wait, I gotta go! Cya(n)! 02:54, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Uh she JUST got back. You're worse than the reporter, LOL. IHeartTDInTDA 04:34, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Whatever. xD --'☆ HERE'S SPENNY!!' Oh wait, I gotta go! Cya(n)! 05:09, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Just be patient. =) IHeartTDInTDA 04:59, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey i like the new Chapter alot its really good : ] Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 00:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Josie! I really appreciate it! =) She's going through a lot, huh? LOL IHeartTDInTDA 00:36, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Awesome chappy! =D --'☆ HERE'S SPENNY!!' Oh wait, I gotta go! Cya(n)! 00:44, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you =) I'm trying my best. IHeartTDInTDA 00:55, March 15, 2010 (UTC) This is good. Keep going! :) -- I sing the song of the fading 01:41, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a million. I'm happy you like it =) IHeartTDInTDA 01:45, March 26, 2010 (UTC) You are doing great on it and well all I can say is keep doing what your doing and well its great. : ]Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 01:47, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm loving it so far. Great job! Goldenshane 01:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you all so very much! Merci! Grazie! Gracias! IHeartTDInTDA 01:56, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Your character is a Mary-Sue. :-/ --Freehugs41 Talk 21:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I feel the ability to write leave me as i read this sad sad excuse of a story :/ ♠The Ace of Spades♠Where the homies at?☻ Cookies! 21:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Princessa isn't perfect. I don't expect to please everyone though. You'll just have to keep reading this "sad, sad excuse of a story" in order to see who she really is underneath it all. Characters are supposed to evolve. And she will. Just not RIGHT away. And it's my first real fic. Sorry if I'm not Sunshine or Nalyd. =/ IHeartTDInTDA 01:24, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I think this story is really nice. I'll keep reading. :) --Lizcat68 Talk 02:04, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Liz :) I genuinely appreciate it. IHeartTDInTDA 02:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) You don't need to be "Sunshine or Nalyd" to have a good character. And she isn't seeming to evolve. A character that has the potential to evolve has an ultimate obstacle to overcome or a goal to reach. What does she have? "Like, a GAZILLION" shoes. Please try to retry this story from the beginning and rethink the character. She is too vain, but this does not take her down, as everyone is too taken with her. This could be a nice story if she was more relatable and real. Please keep trying. --Freehugs41 Talk 02:31, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll consider it. I just... don't know how to get the message I have out there. Thank you for your advice. IHeartTDInTDA 02:49, April 4, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. I'm only trying to help. :) --Freehugs41 Talk 02:53, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Awesome finally got to read it, It is really epic telling well the life of P-cessa--Ken Eleven! 03:44, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Lobed the chappys!! --'D Spenstar!' 21:36, April 9, 2010 (UTC) "She's way too sweet already." Really? --Freehugs41 Talk 21:37, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I have to side with IHeart on this one. No need for all the criticism, considering it's her first story. If people kept telling me my main characer was a Mary-Sue and that I had a "sad, sad excuse of a story" I'd probably stop writing. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:45, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Also, Freehugs, I think you're expecting a little too much out of her. You see, IHeart isn't experienced in the writing department. It's amazing for a first story. But i did notice a flaw. Cheeta's can't run 70 m/ph for long distances. XD Goldenshane 22:19, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm not "expecting too much" of anything. That comment was insulting to the author, right there. You can't just tell people that they can't achieve anything above a certain level, it's judgemental and belittleing. I, for one, and giving her this criticism to not only help her but also encourage her to do better. Nalyd, you are asking me to stifle my opinion, and for what? So her abilities can't grow? Also, I didn't call it a "sad, sad excuse for a story" so don't blame me for that, Nalyd. IHeart, I am sorry if I have offended you, but I only say what I say because I want you to get better. --Freehugs41 Talk 01:34, April 10, 2010 (UTC) It's a long story about the "too sweet" thing. Princessa pretty much buys her friends anything they ask for, unless it's outrageous that is. Anyway, thank you Shane and Nalyd for defending me. I really appreciate it. I couldn't ask for better friends :) You see, I'm trying to steer it somewhere, but I have to transition before I can get there. FH, I know you're only trying to help, I'm not mad at you. I'm perhaps frustrated, but it is my first story. I'm working on it. Don't think I'm ignoring you, I'm not, I hear you loud and clear. Just try to survive my pathetic attempts until things get interesting, alright? On another note, I don't think what Nalyd said was insulting. At first, no one is the best at anything. It takes time. I know he wasn't trying to be rude. IHeartTDInTDA 02:37, April 10, 2010 (UTC) It's not the plot that's the problem, It's the character. Also, don't call your hard work "pathetic." It's not pathetic. --Freehugs41 Talk 02:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I never said that you did. And trust me, I can't show the otherside of Princessa until later. It wouldn't make sense. But I don't wanna say too much. I hate giving out spoilers. IHeartTDInTDA 02:49, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Woah...Taylor wouldn't do that...would he?--TDALindsay 22:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) It'll be revealed why he did it soon. Just not now. IHeartTDInTDA 22:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Tons of inaccurate situations in this portion. First off, she'd KNOW if she was drinking alcohol. Even if it was a little alcohol, she'd be able to smell the liquor in the pepsi. And the taste would be off. And she'd feel it. Secondly, she would not be able to see or feel or know anything during the time that she was out cold. Have you ever fainted before? She'd be unconcious and thus would have no knowledge of said "paparazzi." --Freehugs41 Talk 23:08, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh my god, sad chappy... T_T --'D Spenstar!' 23:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I said Vodka for a reason. It's supposed to be odorless, colorless, and tasteless. So that way, she wouldn't know. And she didn't know why she was feeling so weird. She's never been drunk before. >_> IHeartTDInTDA 00:04, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Vodka isn't 100% odorless and tasteless. Also, I'm sure that anyone with an average level of intelligence could make the connection between an odd-tasting drink (because it would alter the taste) and drunk-like symptoms. It's common sense. --Freehugs41 Talk 00:33, April 26, 2010 (UTC) It's a story. Does it have to be 100% realistic? Just go along with it. If everyone got that deep with every story, then it'd just be pointless to read at all. Not everything has to make perfect sense. I think you may be overanalyzing things a bit too much. IHeartTDInTDA 00:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm not overanalyzing I'm saying it's not believeable. Then again, you lost my suspension of disbelief in the first sentance. --Freehugs41 Talk 00:40, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Guys, can we please stop arguing? There's no point and this could get really serious. Please leave it be right now. Codaa5Tell my girlfriend! 00:54, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Codaa, I'm not arguing. I'm trying to help her, and I don't appreciate having my voice stifled. We're both intelligent people and there are no hard feelings, I'm sure. We're both smart enough to give and take critique. There are no insults here, if you'll notice. --Freehugs41 Talk 00:58, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Look I know you're "trying to help", but to be completely honest with you, I don't think your criticism is helping me any. Look, if you don't like my story, or Princessa, you don't have to read it. No one is forcing you to. It's obvious to me that I'm not ever going to be able to please you. Everyone else seems to be quite happy with this story. I'm not going to completely change everything just for one person. Furthermore, if all you're going to do is whine and complain about my writing, why don't you stop reading the story, and move on with your life? It will stop our conflict, and the lack of arguing will make everyone happy. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Please. IHeartTDInTDA 00:58, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm not conflicting with you. You're the one that put this story on a public forum, to be read by others. This obviously means you want feedback. I'm not whineing and complaining, I'm telling you what I think. And if you honestly don't want to listen to my critique, that's fine, but it WILL help you get better if you'd think about it. I'll stop giving you feedback, but I suggest you notice that it is you who put this story on a public forum, and if you wanted to keep it as is and not listen to feedback- positive or negative- then you should not have. And I'm not criticising your story aimlessly, I'm doing it to make you think about what you're putting out there. --Freehugs41 Talk 01:06, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Like I said, this could get serious though. This is obviously getting deeper then it needs to be. Codaa5Tell my girlfriend! 01:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I know, I know. You're trying to help out. But perhaps you could phrase things in a nicer way at the VERY least? That's all I'm asking. IHeartTDInTDA 01:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Codaa, what conversation are you reading? And, iHeart, I'm honestly trying to put everything in a kind way, but I'm also trying to get straight to the point. --Freehugs41 Talk 01:14, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm reading the very long conversations above that include alot of big words. I'm not trying to be rude or side with anybody. But I just' don't want this to turn into anything major. Codaa5Tell my girlfriend! 01:17, April 26, 2010 (UTC) There really is no way to make criticism in a "nice way", because most people take criticism as insults, even though they're there to help the person improve. You can't be praised for everything, you need to learn how to accept criticism, because it's pretty hard to avoid.--[[User:Mygeto|'Mygeto']] ~'I talk, that‘s about it.' 01:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, it just doesn't seem very kind to me. You could treat it like you're making a suggestion, verses "no, that's all wrong, fix it". IHeartTDInTDA 01:19, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I honestly think that your story needs lots of work, which is what makes it so hard to write it as if it's minor details when it's the entire spine of the story that is wearing it down. --Freehugs41 Talk 01:32, April 26, 2010 (UTC) You said that PRINCESSA was what was wrong. Now you're saying it's the whole story. I finally do something different, and you're upset with it. No one ever said you had to read it. I'm not going to keep repeating the same things over and over again. You're capable of rereading what I've already said. I think I've made my point. IHeartTDInTDA 22:05, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Nice job on your first fanfiction. Keep it up. I like it. :) --Webkinz Mania (talk) 23:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Freehugs said, at one point, that her suspension of disbelief was lost in the first sentence. The first sentence was, "Well, I had just been eliminated." Am I missing something here? Even when FH has made valid points (most notably, on the effects of alcohol), her tone has generally been much more confrontational than it needs to be. It's possible to disagree without being disagreeable. (By the bye, IHeart, it's true that alcohol doesn't affect people the way Princessa describes it. From her description of the effects, it sounds more like a date-rape drug or something of that nature.) FH calls Princessa a "Mary Sue", but I don't see it myself, and FH hasn't really given any useful examples to support the charge. This is not a minor point, because the "Mary Sue" charge is both serious and often made indiscriminately, especially against female protagonists. It seems to me that Princessa has significant flaws--flaws that a Mary Sue, by definition, wouldn't have. As for Princessa not evolving, my impression is that what we have seen till now is mostly table-setting, and we are only now starting to get into the meat of the story. If this is the case (and correct me if I'm wrong, IHeart), then the assessment that Princessa isn't evolving is premature. As for my impressions of the story itself, I've seen better on this wiki and I've seen much, much worse. (I'll admit, though, that my preference is for noncompetition stories to have canon characters in central roles.) In any case, it's certainly a pretty decent first effort. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 05:14, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I know I'm not the best writer ever, and I'm not aiming to be, but at least my story, in your eyes, is half-way decent. That's good enough for me! And yes, it's really just getting into the story. The first few chapters have been like an introduction sort of. Now, the main problems are being introduced. I'm getting there, slowly, but surely. I don't think it's bad for a first attempt either. Very few people write amazing stories on their first try. But at least mine isn't unreadable, haha. And Princessa does definitely have flaws. She's still trying to figure out who she is, and how the world really works. She thinks being famous is hard. Just wait until she and reality get accquainted. Just trust me, it won't be so pretty. Anyway, the story really's only begun. But I'm glad I have the support of so many people already. I'll keep on writing, and trying. And hopefully, something perhaps good will come out of it. As for Webkinz Mania, thanks, that's really sweet of you. =) IHeartTDInTDA 02:17, April 28, 2010 (UTC) @FH41 I read and i do believe Princessa could use some growing and evolving but she is a great character. @IHeart Really good story IHeart ---- Ken Eleven! 15:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) IHeart, do you know the poem, "Richard Cory" by Edwin Arlington Robinson? It seems to me that there is a little bit of Richard Cory in Princessa. When people seem to have everything, the rest of us tend to make certain assumptions about how happy they are. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 20:35, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Just read the first chapter, and it reminded me of how you felt awhile back in the day of Whirled... You know, sometimes I wonder how things would have went if things played out differently, but in the end we played our cards. The first chapter was cute, and soft. It's great for an opener and I can't wait to really see what's going to come from it, and just how the not-so-loved Princessa will be treated in her new-found life. Fyrexx (talk) 03:07, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Tay-Tay! So your many posters just weren't enough, huh? Aha. Either way, can't diss the greatness that is Lautner, glad to see he's made his proper appearance. Love how we are quickly reminded at the lifestyle Princessa lives and the "troubles" she goes through. Hoping to see a softer side to the princess sometime soon! Fyrexx (talk) 03:13, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ... So they spazz over Princessa but not Tay-Tay? Interesting! Overall still love the story, the amount Taylor cares for Princessa is very evident, and he seems to be fairly omniscient about her time on the show- Hopefully he can arrange someway to comfort her through this, and fill the void that Nayld left. I love the intereactions behind Princessa and the other characters, while there may not be much so far, they tend to be humourous (?) or loving. Fyrexx (talk) 03:18, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Wait what? Cliffhanger? Not cool Sarah, not cool. But that was really sweet, Taycessa for ever! Loved how you showed she isn't 100% perfect with her gaping at Taylor when he was ah-hem, missing clothing. I started to laugh when she refused to compliment and the bit after that. Princessa is certainly.... Well unique to put it nicely. Fyrexx (talk) 03:24, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Now, I know you hate me for never Rp'ing with ya', but I can still see all the little cookies you have in there for those who were with you during the roleplays. Spenny and Jess, the "perfect" couple, for example! I'm not really sure if you wanted us to feel bad for Princessa or not? For me, it just didn't really seem to click, something about the wording and the general feel of the start just made me feel indifferent to the story. But the chapter was still great, and it's starting to build to something? I can only hope. Fyrexx (talk) 03:28, September 23, 2012 (UTC) So, Princessa's story is back from the dead! It will be interesting to see how she copes with a "normal" lifestyle. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 20:41, September 23, 2012 (UTC)